


Stuck

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Airports, Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, France (Country), French Sebastian Smythe, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Angst, Quarantine, Sebastian turned into a romantic sap, i think, just because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: He drops his bag as soon as he finds a space that isn’t overly crowded and searches his pockets for his phone. Looking at the time, his plane was supposed to leave in a few minutes. Now he has to wait weeks, possibly months, to go back to America. So much for a fun birthday trip to his mother.-- or --Sebastian gets stuck at the airport when he wants to go back to America for his anniversary with Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back :)
> 
> Quick warning: This fic is based on what's currently going on in the world (if you're from the future reading this, I'm talking about the coronavirus and a big part of the world being in quarantine.) If you're really sensitive to this topic, please be careful. There isn't that much mentioned about the virus, no one is infected, the only thing that's mentioned is that a lot of countries closed their borders, and there are barely to no planes flying.
> 
> This is NOT meant to cause any more anxiety or panic! I'm not sure if it's too soon to write about what's going on, t's why I don't mention the virus in this work. You can imagine it's because of something else. This fic does have angst and sadness because of what's happening, though, so please, like I said before, be careful.
> 
> Also:  
> \- I've never been to an airport, so I have no idea what I'm describing is correct, I got all my information from books, movies and shows  
> \- I failed French class multiple times, so all credit goes to Google for the French in this work. Translations are found in the notes at the end of the fic!
> 
> It took me so long to think of a title for this, so it's a bit lame, sorry

_“Mon_ _Dieu_ _!”_

The woman behind the desk frown at him before going back to the constantly ringing phone. Sebastian sighs and picks up the bags he dropped next to him, walking away, letting the man behind him in the long queue yell at the lady. 

He drops his bag as soon as he finds a space that isn’t overly crowded and searches his pockets for his phone. Looking at the time, his plane was supposed to leave in a few minutes. Now he has to wait weeks, possibly months, to go back to America. So much for a fun birthday trip to his mother. 

Even though he knows he’s probably sound asleep, he calls Blaine. After the first ring, Blaine picks up, “Bas! Are you okay?” 

“Why are you awake?” Sebastian asks, then sighs, he’s exhausted. 

“There are no more planes going to America,” Blaine tells him. Sebastian knows, he just got informed. It was announced earlier, but he had been asleep a little too long, he was in too much of a hurry to notice the notifications on his phone. 

“I won’t be able to make it home for tomorrow.” Sebastian answers, “I’ll miss our four-year anniversary.” 

“Oh, Bas,” Blaine sighs, “It’s okay. When you’re able to get home, we’ll do everything just as planned. Just... a little later.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian sits down on the ground, not caring that maybe a million people are walking around him. “I miss you, I want to be with you. It’s... The world is crazy right now.” 

“Don’t apologize, Sebastian. You know it’s not your fault.” 

“Well, I could’ve gotten an earlier flight. If I had gotten one two days ago or something, I would be home right now, holding you in my arms. I could’ve woken up sooner, seen that there was a deadline for the planes. _Merde_ , Blaine, it’s an hour after that deadline, if I had woken up earlier, I could’ve gotten an earlier flight!” 

“Breathe, okay. We’re going to make it work.” Blaine’s voice is a little comforting, but the chaotic group of people around him makes Sebastian feel anxious. The crowd is loud, a mix of French, English and other European languages, people calling their family or friends, people crying or in a full-on panic attack. People hugging each other or yelling at the staff. Not that the staff can help it, they’re just doing their job. 

“How?” His voice breaks slightly as he gets up, he has to get out of here, he has to go outside, get some fresh air. He’ll have to get back to his hotel to ask if he could rent a room for longer. “How, Blaine, we’re in different time zones, for me, it’ll be 6 pm tomorrow, the _exact_ time you kissed me for the first time. And for you, it’ll be five hours earlier.” 

“We’ll find a way, okay? Yes, we won’t be able to kiss at the same exact time anymore or go out to our favorite restaurant, but we can Skype? And we can talk about our day and how much we miss each other and do, you know, _other_ things.” 

Sebastian snorts, shaking his head, “I don’t trust the internet for that. But... I guess we can try.” He sighs as soon as he gets outside, “I just wish you were here. That I could kiss you, hug you, touch you...” 

“Damn, when did you turn into this romantic sap?” 

“You rubbed off on me.” Sebastian smiles and leans against the wall behind him. “I just miss your hugs. It’s been weeks since we saw each other, and although I love my mom, it’s been torture to not see your face every day. I dream about you every night, and when I wake up, it’s disappointing to not see your curly-haired head next to me drooling on a pillow.” 

“Hey, I do not drool!” Blaine laughs, he stays silent for a while, breaking his silence with a sigh, his voice turned serious, “I miss you too. So much. And it terrifies me that I won’t see you until... Until this stuff is over, which might take a long time. It really terrifies me. But we have to stay hopeful, we have to stay positive. If we’re only going to talk about how much this situation sucks, which it really does, it’ll only make the situation worse.” 

Sebastian closes his eyes, “I love you.” 

He can almost hear Blaine smile, “I love you, too.” 

There’s a silence for a minute, maybe two. “I don’t want to hang up, but I have to call a cab to get out of here.” 

“It’s okay, Bas.” Blaine’s voice sounds emotional, he can only imagine what his boyfriend looks like now. He doesn’t want to imagine it, because Blaine being sad breaks his heart, but he can see it. Blaine biting on his quivering lip, eyes closed to stop tears from spilling, his body shaking slightly. 

Sebastian can feel his heart breaking. 

“I’ll call you as soon as I’m back at the hotel, okay?” 

It’s silent for a few seconds, “Okay.” 

They say their ‘I love you’ and goodbyes before Sebastian calls for a cab. His foot won’t stop tapping while he waits, and when he steps into the cab, he barely greets the driver before calling his mother, feeling relieved when she picks up, “ _Maman_...” 

\--- 

He’s able to rent the same room he had been staying in the last few weeks, and he lets himself fall down on the newly made bed. He only woke up a few hours ago, but he’s already exhausted. He looks on the clock, seeing that it’s 14:00, meaning that it’s 9 AM in Ohio. If he were at home, he and Blaine would have their run now. Blaine’s therapist once said it’s a great way to start the morning, and Blaine had asked him if he wanted to join. Sebastian always ran in the morning, ever since he was little and his stepfather took him to see the beautiful spots in their neighborhood. 

Blaine’s probably running right now, trying to clear his mind. He knows Blaine has been taking shorter runs when Sebastian wasn’t there to run with him, so he’ll probably be home in ten to fifteen minutes, he’ll let Blaine take a shower before he calls him. 

If he’s going to stay here longer, he might as well unpack. Again. Unzipping his back, he stares at the little box on top of his pile of clothes, it’s made of black velvet. He grabs it carefully, opening it. 

He had a plan. They were going to their favorite restaurant for dinner tomorrow, and kiss at 6 PM like they always do. But on their walk home, he was going to stop at the bridge close to their apartment. He made this whole speech that would bring back memories, and he would tell Blaine he loves him over and over again until he’d finally pop the question. 

He was going to ask Blaine to marry him. Guess he has to wait now. He closes the box again, placing it back in his bag. If there will be an opportunity to go back, he doesn’t want to lose it. 

His phone rings, making him jump slightly, wipe away the tears out of the corners of his eyes. He looks at the phone, seeing Blaine’s smile on his screen. The picture always makes him smile, even now, when all he feels like is crawling in this bed that is not his. 

“Hey B.” He says picking up, smiling when he hears Blaine’s voice again, explaining that he didn’t feel like running today. This situation might suck, but as long as he can hear Blaine’s voice every day, he might survive. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all doing ok! It's a stressful situation, and I know a lot of people currently feel helpless, me too. Though I'm an introverted autistic teenager with anxiety, so I don't mind staying at home. I have exams in May, (at least, they haven't been cancelled or postponed yet) so I've been mostly studying this week. 
> 
> This situation does kind of scare me, especially because we'll have no idea how long this will take. It might take months, I've been warned it might take longer than a year. Grocery stores are... chaotic. Even in the small town I'm living in. Where I live (Frisia/Friesland, a province in the north of the Netherlands) there aren't a lot of infections yet, thankfully. It's mostly the middle and south of the country. There's only one death here so far, and that's in the city where I go to school (which is on the other side of the province). 
> 
> I hope you are safe and healthy. Please take care of yourself and others. Try to stay in contact with elderly people in your neighborhood using a phone, it can be a lonely time for them. Try not to panic buy all the toilet paper, make sure there is food and stuff left for other people who can't afford to panic buy. It may take a while, but we're going to get through this. Before we know it, we'll be thinking back at this moment, remembering the panic, but also the ways people came together and the way the world changed. (Look at all the love for people who usually barely get any respect: people who work in hospitals, teachers, people who work in stores and more. Look at the nature, the water turned clean in Italy, maps show that the air is cleaner in some countries because people drive less, use fewer planes.
> 
> All right, that was me trying to make a motivational or comforting speech. I'll stop typing now. Stay safe ❤ thank you for reading my work!
> 
> French translations:  
> Mon Dieu - my god  
> Merde - shit  
> Maman - Mom


End file.
